


want to break free

by lemonomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, NCT Dream as band members, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonomin/pseuds/lemonomin
Summary: Today’s the final rehearsal for tomorrow’s Seoul University’s Battle of The Bands 2020 and stupid Mark Lee slammed the car door on his hand breaking a finger. Fortunately, Lee Donghyuck, the world’s best vocalist, knows every bummed musicians in the campus.So,” Donghyuck turns to him and Jeno’s already nervous of what’s coming next, “Jeno, it looks empty on Jaemin’s face. Try decorating him a little.”Jeno’s usually small eyes grew big at him and he stares at Donghyuck in disbelief to which the latter dismissed with a smirk, winking at him. “Jeno, Jaemin’s face looks a bit empty so..”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	want to break free

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t read if you’re uncomfortable reading smut!

Jeno held the guitar in his hands, careful fingers strumming on the chords, stopping and starting all over again. It doesn’t feel right when Donghyuck plays the bass. It felt off tune, out of place, and he misses the timing singing the first line of “I want to break free”. Renjun thinks the same, proposing that Donghyuck plays the rhythm instead and leave the singing to him. But Donghyuck will never concede to that. Never. And Jisung is clutching at the drumstick, carefully watching them while Chenle is laughing and providing background music with his keyboards along with Renjun and Donghyuck’s bantering. 

Jeno has gotten used to it, playing as the lead guitar for the band for four years and he doesn’t get why drummer Jisung still gets anxious about it. Probably because he’s young and just too cute for the world. 

For 4 months, they practiced the same damn song for five days in a week and it would’ve been perfect if it wasn’t for their clumsy bass guitarist Mark Lee breaking a finger. “I didn’t failed Humanities for this!” Jisung says in frustration once they found out the news from Mark’s brother that Mark accidentally slammed his fingers with the car door. “But is he okay?” Jisung’s behaviour changed in a split second and he looks like he’s about to cry. Renjun was frantic too, already losing his mind and asking Donghyuck how it’s going to work. Jeno remained his calm, although wary of what’s going to happen but Donghyuck reassures them he’s got a plan. 

They continued to practice until midnight, with the bass guitar out of the picture and the song sounds a little out of tune and ragged but Donghyuck promises that someone who can play better than Mark will fill up for him tomorrow. 

The next day at exactly 10am, eleven hours before their performance, they gathered around the studio in Donghyuck’s house. It’s a whole package of a recording studio that his parents own who are music producers, complete with facilities of sound recording, mixing and audio productions. The control room and isolation room were off limits to them so they stayed at the live room where all their equipments are laid out, which including their posters and awards and basically everything that keeps them entertained on their breaks. 

Jeno is on the couch with his guitar, randomly strumming to chords while Renjun on the other corner of the room cleaning his guitar sings along with it. Chenle is beside him, playing something in his phone while Jisung is lying back flat on the floor wii his head on Jeno’s shoes. “Hey! Losers!” Donghyuk yelled when he entered the studio with someone in tow. “He’s the guy who’s gonna fill in for Mark Lee. The one I told you yesterday.”

Jeno is devastated. So fucking devastated at the guy standing before them. So devastatingly handsome with his blue hair who has the kind of face that stopped you from your tracks. He’s got that pale skin, thin body under the black dress shirt but obviously broad chest, and the smile in his eyes makes Jeno weak at the knees. His face was perfectly symmetrical, long lashes shadowing his cheeks with the light from the studio. The guy speaks, thin pretty lips made a movement but Jeno is too mesmerised to hear it. 

Jeno’s brain to mouth filter stopped working that he quietly mouths the word “Hot.” before he could even stop himself. 

Then he felt a tap under his chin, it was Donghyuck who deliberately whispers, “Right? Stop drooling, though. Don’t embarrass yourself like that.” 

Jeno flushes red on the face when he catches the blue haired guy looking at them, and he probably heard them. 

“I know the song and did some practice before coming here. We’ll be okay.” The man says, looking at Jeno, and his voice was deep with a serious tone despite the small smile on his face. 

“Exactly what I’m talking about!” Donghyuck says with full confidence, resting his elbow on Jeno’s taller shoulder. “But since Jaemin is filling up for Mark hyung, then, how about we make him do Mark’s strange antics of wearing glitters all over his face while performing on stage? Since this is dress rehearsal already.”

There’s a humorous smile on Jaemin’s face when he catches the leather jacket Renjun threw in his direction that he wears over his dress shirt. Jeno notes he looks even more handsome in it and he watches carefully as Jaemin tucks the front of his dress shirt on the front of his pants. 

“So,” Donghyuck turns to him and Jeno’s already nervous of what’s coming next, “Jeno, it looks empty on Jaemin’s face. Try decorating him a little.”

Jeno’s usually small eyes grew big at him and he stares at Donghyuck in disbelief to which the latter dismissed with a smirk, winking at him. “Jeno, Jaemin’s face looks a bit empty so..”

Jeno knows better than to retort with something likeㅡwhy don’t you do it yourself? Knowing Donghyuck for years, he’s only going to get himself to further embarrassment if he even try. 

The others seemed oblivious to the raging in Jeno’s heart, though, and Renjun carefully hands him the tube of starry glitters Mark always use whenever they perform anywhere. Jisung even went to the locker to get the makeup glue and a cotton bud to give him. 

“Go get him.” Donghyuck pushes him on the back.

“Shut up!” Jeno hisses in embarrassment when he sees the expectant look Jaemin is giving him as he walks towards him. 

A nervous sigh leaves his mouth the moment he was face to face with Jaemin, wary of everyone’s eyes on them. From the giggle Chenle lets out, he can tell that the younger already figured Jeno’s dilemma. He dips the bud on the makeup glue and carefully lifts it to smear right below Jaemin’s eyes and damn his lashes are longer even up close. The butterflies inside Jeno’s stomach kept fluttering like they want to fly out of his ribs. It would’ve been easier if it was Mark, because Mark stays still whenever Jeno decorates his face unlike Jaemin who’s shamelessly staring at Jeno’s lips. 

“Sorry.” Jaemin whispers quietly when he moved a little, licking his own lips. 

Jeno tries to realign the glitter again, leaning in closer because fuck itㅡhe’s so damn attractive and it feels nice to look at him up close and Jeno’s dilemma isn’t going to end if this lasts longer. The third time Jaemin made a small movement before Jeno could even stick the glitter on his face was definitely not an accident and there’s a playful smirk on his face this time, eyes meeting Jeno’s own. It hasn’t been 5 minutes when he met this Jaemin guy and he already knows how to rile him up. Jeno bites his tongue and bravely braces a hand on the back of Jaemin’s neck to still him, making the smirk on his face even larger and Jeno swore he’d want to kiss those lips. Anyway, he’s back to the business, successfully sticking the silver glitter star right below Jaemin’s eyes. 

Jeno pulls away immediately, already embarrassed on how red he must look after that encounter. He takes in Jaemin’s appearance, more attractive with the shining thing on his eye that looks good at the tip of his blue bangs. He turns away, closing the lid of the glitter tube when Jaemin stops him on the arm and in a split second, Jeno felt something warm behind, probably Jaemin’s broad chest and he whispers into Jeno’s ear, lips grazing on the skin of his lobe, “Thanks. Jeno, right?”

Jeno flushes even more and carefully looks around. Fortunately, his band mates are already back on their own business and even Donghyuck who seemed more excited than him earlier is again, bickering with Renjun. 

The cheering of the crowds can be heard from the backstage and Jeno can tell that even Donghyuck was nervous, even if he’s 95% of his life oozing with unnecessary confidence, he gets anxious like everybody else before coming up on stage. Jeno strums his guitar with agitated fingers, to check if the strings are in tact and it’s not helping to watch Jisung drumming on Chenle’s head to reduce the tension. 

“Goodluck, babies.” Donghyuck gathers them for a group hug, kissing them on the temple and they’re all grossed out except Jaemin who just snickered at it. 

“How can you be so calm?” Jeno asked Jaemin once they were on the waiting line. 

“Me?” Jaemin raised a brow at him. “I’m actually excited, sweetie.”

Jeno blushes at the nickname. In the rehearsal, Jaemin plays like he’s been with them through all their years of practices. He was natural. Long and thin fingers smoothly strumming on the strings and his movements to the song where minimal but very manly, and the way he nods to the beat makes his hair bounce so confidently. Jeno is so whipped, so whipped that he didn’t deny it when Donghyuck caught him drooling another time. 

By the time they hear the host calling for their band name, “Baby Sprouts”, Jeno felt a hand snake on his waist, squeezing at his hip and it was Jaemin who whispers in his ears, too close, “It’s showtime, baby.”

The whole performance, all Jeno could think about the the broad chest on his bac and soft lips grazing his ears. Fortunately, he didn’t trip on his guitar chord because when he caught Jaemin’s eyes on the stage, with that stupid star glitter that glistens with the stage light, his knees weakened like a boiled pasta but Jaemin was quick to support him with his chest and whispered to his ears, “Careful, darling.”

Everything went the way Donghyuck expected it, and they’re up on the stage another time for the encore performance. Making the Baby Sprouts the best of the band of 2020 in their university and Jisung looks like he could die of happiness by the time they finish their performance. 

Like the usual, they drive back on Donghyuck’s studio to celebrate. Jeno was kind of nervous inviting Jaemin to drink with them, since he’s not really a part of the band and he might not wanna hang with any of them another after his task was done but then he agreed. This place can be their band studio, their sleeping or game room, or their party house, there’s no in between and they have the freedom to do anything. They don’t actually drink to get wasted, they just do it to have fun and as an excuse to bond some more. They gathered around the table and Donghyuck makes sure Jeno sits with Jaemin on the couch, shooing Jisung and Chenle away to the game machine because they can’t drink yet. 

“Hey bro, thanks for playing with us today.” Renjun tells Jaemin, shaking his hand from across the table. 

When Jaemin pulls back, he stretches his arm on the back rest and draping it on Jeno’s shoulder. “No problem, yeah. It feels nice to play with new people, especially the cute ones.”

Jeno’s blush seared through his cheeks when Jaemin looks at him saying the last part. He doesn’t know what to do. Should he smile? Definitely not used to people flirting with him as bold as Jaemin can be. 

“Oh no, Jaemin. He’s still a baby. It’s not easy to get on his pants.” Donghyuck dramatically says. 

Jeno flushes even more, hissing at him. He’d been in quite number or relationships and fooled around with most of them. 

“Really?” Jaemin asks Donghyuck with an amused expression. “He can be my baby, then.”

Jeno went as far as hiding his face behind his palms. He knows well how Jaemin is enjoying his reaction to it, like a predatory beast waiting to jump at his lamb. 

“Sounds like you need to try harder.” Donghyuck challenges Jaemin. 

Jaemin is bemused when he looks from Donghyuck to Jeno, like he has a plan. If only Jaemin knew that he didn’t have to anything to sweep Jeno off of his feet because he already did just by looking like that.

Jaemin kept his flirting but Jeno doesn’t know how to respond to it, only flushing red every time Jaemin correlates anything about Jeno being cute and he kept calling him with those cheesy pet names. The conversation probably became boring and Donghyuck probably assumed Jeno isn’t as interested in Jaemin from how he’s just brushing him off whenever Jaemin tries to flirt so he talks about Mark instead. He’s learned that Jaemin knows both Mark and Donghyuck from highschool and Jeno wonders how he never met Jaemin before through his 3 years at the campus. “I always change my hair color so I’m likely not easy to remember. I mean, I look different all the time.” 

Mark video called them too, and Donghyuck theatrically tells him how worried he was of Mark and how he wasn’t able to perform very well because he’s worried about him all day when in reality, Donghyuck looks so unbothered the whole day and he reacted surprised when Mark called like he forgotten his existence and only remembered him by then. Mark was touched, of course, showing his bandaged finger to Jaemin and thanking him for filling in for him. Jeno felt delighted when Jaemin agrees to Donghyuck invites to come by sometimes and play with them. 

It seems they will all get along well. Jaemin seemed cool watching Renjun and Donghyuck’s aimless banter about how the name of the booze was read in Spanish, with Chenle and Jisung commenting from the background. This tolerance skill is what Jeno thinks he has that’s why they are friends and bandmates, Mark has this tolerance skill as well, and maybe Jaemin too.

Jaemin’s phone rings and Jeno looks at him for the first time that night and noticed that most of the buttons of his dress shirt are unbuttoned, exposing his toned chest. Jaemin caught him looking and smiled at him, placing his phone back on his pocket and he leaned in and whispered to Jeno, “Wanna get out of here?”

Jeno should’ve known from the beginning. From how his body reacts to Jaemin’s subtle touches and how there’s an increase in his heart rate whenever he catches Jaemin looking at him. What more when Jaemin has him pinned to the cold wall inside the cubicle of a gas station restroom. Jaemin’s hands roaming everywhere in Jeno’s body he can reach, while sucking at his tongue. Honestly, Jeno doesn’t remember how he agreed to this, it just so happened that on their third bottle of Vodka, Jeno may or may not have discreetly crawled above Jaemin’s lap and starts to mouth at his collarbone. Chenle’s loud chill of “Get a room!” is still ringing on his ears. 

Jaemin wasn’t anything gentle, exactly as how Jeno imagined him to be, quick fingers working on the buttons of Jeno’s dress shirt while the other is grabbing at his ass. Jeno stills himself by placing his hands on Jaemin’s chest for support, but also feeling his hard rock muscles under Jaemin’s shirt. When Jaemin finally freed all the buttons on Jeno’s shirt, hanging on his shoulders that’s threatening to fall anytime, Jaemin leans in to kiss along Jeno’s neck and Jeno lets out a small needy laugh when Jaemin teasingly licks at his nipples, doing it back and forth from one to the other. Jaemin replaces his tongue with his fingers, flicking at his nipples when he goes back up to tongue fucking Jeno’s mouth with his tongue. Jeno moans to it, sucking back just as much and he swore Jaemin tastes as good as how he looks. 

“Suck me off.” 

Jeno didn’t need to be told twice, fast hands already gripping on the belt of Jaemin’s jeans discarding it to the floor. He cupped the tent forming on the front of Jaemin’s pants, earning a small whine from the other. He’s quick on unzipping Jaemin’s jeans and freeing his cock out of his briefs, Jeno groaning with want just from the size of it and Jaemin backs himself to the wall for support. 

Jeno began stroking Jaemin, enjoying the little whimpers coming out of Jaemin’s dirty mouth and he hardens even more. He took the tip into his mouth, licking at it and sliding his tongue to Jaemin’s length to take him as far as he could. Jeno smiled and groan to it when Jaemin’s head fall back to the wall, fingers grabbing onto Jeno’s hair and then he starts fucking into his mouth and he fucks until his entire cock is inside Jeno’s throat, almost choking to it but Jeno takes him as much as he could. 

Jaemin might be coming to a close when he pulled Jeno up and bends him over to the sink. He reaches to the front of Jeno’s jeans, eagerly unbuttoning and pulling his jeans down to his knees before running his hands on Jeno’s spine down the the plump of his ass. Jeno watches Jaemin hungrily eyed him through the small mirror right above the sink and feels his thumbs spreading his crack and teasing on his rim. 

He watches Jaemin spits on his fingers before guiding them into Jeno’s hole. The first push of his finger burns, could be because of Jaemin’s long nail scraping on his skin. When the first finger is all the way inside, he added another finger, making Jeno claw his fingers on the sink. “Fuck, that feels—good.” Jeno stammers. 

“Does it, pretty boy?” Jaemin kept pushing his fingers in and out of him, enjoying the moans escaping Jeno’s lips and soon, two fingers become three and Jeno is writhing, thrusting back onto Jaemin’s fingers. It burns from the lack of lube and Jeno never tried anything with his ass with just spit so this is a new feeling, new pleasure. Still, it starts to feel good after a while and he can tell Jaemin is impatient too with how fast he’s fingering Jeno, long nails digging onto his hips. 

“I don’t have any—anything.” Jeno moans. Although he doubt they’d stop even if none of them brought a condom or lube. A needy whine escaped his mouth when Jaemin pulled out all his fingers at once, making sure he’s hooked it on Jeno’s rim lewdly. Soon, he watches from the mirror as Jaemin tears off a condom from it’s wrapper and Jeno had to snort. “Do you always bring a condom with you?”

“Donghyuck told me beforehand that there’s a hot member of the band so I came prepared just in case,” Jaemin says, aligning the tip on Jeno’s hole that had him clenching in no time. “He said this hot member has a really pretty eyes and I already knew it was you the moment I saw you.”

Jeno groaned, amused. He couldn’t believe Donghyuck will be one to matchmake. Though, Jeno couldn’t blame him for it because Jaemin is hot and he wouldn’t want anything but to be fucked by him right now. 

“Is this your first time?” Jaemin asked, playfully sliding his dick up and down Jeno’s hole. 

“Do you wish itㅡit was?” Jeno groaned when Jaemin’s dick catches on his rim. 

He pressed the tip against Jeno’s hole, and Jeno could only cling to the sink more when he feels Jaemin pushing his thick length inside him. It stings, but Jaemin doesn’t stop until he’s almost balls deep inside Jeno. He didn’t let him adjust, quickly pulling out and thrusting back inside him with full length. “Fuck you’re so-you’re so big.” Jeno shuts his eyes tight moaning loud. Thankfully, Jaemin used his free hand to cover Jeno’s mouth. They’re in a public place after all. 

Jaemin had set a steady pace of pulling back completely then pushing back in, making Jeno feel his whole thick length. “You take me so well, baby.”

Jeno whimpered at the nickname. “Ha—harder, Jaemin.” He moaned on Jaemin’s palm, entire body quivering and clenching on him on purpose. 

“What a pretty doll you are, Jeno.” Jaemin murmers to his ears, biting at his lobe, fucking into him harder. “This is exactly how you wanna be fucked, don’t you?” Jeno cries in pleasure, biting on Jaemin’s palm. “If I had known you were this fuckable, I would’ve come on yesterday’s practice instead of sleeping.”

Jeno lets out a high pitched whine at the name at the same time he felt Jaemin’s dick twitched inside him. “Jae—jaemin. More. Please.” 

“That’s right baby boy, I like it when you beg.” Jaemin whispers ever so seductively in his ears, rimming into him on a better angle. 

Jeno can’t take it anymore, all his muscles are tense with the pleasure. He reaches for the tissues on the side of the sink, and catches the cum that spurts out of his dick just in time. “Shit. Shit.” He groans, sensitive.

“Did you just—just come untouched?” Jaemin had the audacity too laugh but Jeno can feel him closing in too, clenching on him harder and it took painful minutes for Jeno to feel something hot in his hole, with Jaemin cumming into the condom. 

“Fuck, this is crazy.” Jeno says after a few minutes of panting. 

“You’re crazy.” Jaemin laughed and help Jeno pulled up his pants for him, he discarded the tissues to the trash bin too. Jeno watches with hungry eyes how Jaemin had to lick the cum that got on his fingers. 

“Stop seducing me.” Jeno hisses limply and Jaemin stills him by hugging him from behind. 

“I won twice tonight.” Jaemin says, he turns Jeno around and kisses him full on the lips. This time, there’s no rush, and just their tongues clashing together slowly. 

Jeno kisses him back, hands roaming on Jaemin’s chest down to his stomach. He slips a hand in, feeling Jaemin’s abs with his fingers. If he had known of this earlier, he would’ve mouth on them. His mind still hazy when they pull away, both knowing that this is just a one night stand and it’s over for now and Jaemin was just courteous enough to drive Jeno home to his apartment.

Once Jeno was in front of their gates, he thanked Jaemin for the fun night and just as he was about to go out of the car, Jaemin stopped him on the wrists and pulled him back on the seat, wincing a little when his ass hits hard.

“Sorry.” Jaemin whispers and Jeno watches him pull out his phone. “Give me your number.”

Jeno is actually surprised. He didn’t expect Jaemin to ask for his number. If anything, he wanted too, but he didn’t have the confidence that Jaemin has so he brushes it off his head as soon as they finished fucking. There’s a smile that crept up on Jeno’s face while he typed in and give Jaemin’s phone back. 

“Thanks.” Jaemin says coolly. He raises his phone to take a picture of him, the flash eliminating in the darkness of the night and the car, surprising Jeno. 

“Hey!”

“Guess I’ll see you around, Jeno-yah.” 

Jeno is still breathless after that one last kiss when he got out of the car.


End file.
